Azu Enkou
Azu Enkou '(アズ援交, ''Enkou Azu) is one of the three S-Class Dark Mages of the Dark Guild Darken Vail. He is known as '''Infinite Pit of Hell (地獄の無限ピット, Jigoku no Mugen Pitto) for his incredible mastery over Fire Magic as well as his uncaring personality, he is also known as the guilds best blade user. Appearance Azu is a thin, average heighted young man. His most known facial features are his long blue hair that reaches lower than his shoulder that reaches half his back with bangs that shadow his eyes, his turquoise colored eyes with black narrow pupils, his pale skin and two red markings on his cheeks. Azu's attire has a poor apearance mainly by the many stitches of different clothing. He wears a paper boy hat with two straps that hide his ears, a shirt that its sleeves and the part that surrounds the stomach and the back are torn off yet it still has a light orange polo neck that hides the lower part of his face when not looking up, under it he wears a shirt that is stitches together out of several different shirts, mostly dark green and blue colored shirt pieces with white stitches, his stomach and back are covered with grey bandages and his arms are covered with brown bandages, he wears orange pants with yellow pieces stitched to it along with a few belts starpped around his thighs, his legs are also covered in brown bandages and he wears sandals. Personality Azu is a silent, calm also serious individual hardly ever speaking to any guild member or bothering to listen to anyone aside from the Guild Master. He apears to get easily annoyed by others, in some cases he would even threaten to kill someone who annoys him, be it an ally or a simple person, Azu doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who he sees is weaker than him. On some occasions, Azu would show some aggressive behavior when angered, though Azu would keep his calm expression and hide his face behind his shirt's polo neck, many people can recognize what changes with Azu through simply looking at his eyes, seeing a cold and merciless look in his eyes that sends a chill down the spine. What also changes with Azu is his behavior become more brutal as his way of fighting grabbing his enemy's head and trying to crush it bare handed. It has been shown numerous times that Azu has a problem with public places crowded with people as even though he doesn't say much it is still obvious that he isn't comfortable being within a large crowd most likely hinting that he is shy around too many people. He is also shown to be very uncaring to others that he would ignore any call for help from anyone no matter who he is even if an ally, Azu would simply walk away ignoring the person shouting for help. Yet Azu has shown having a soft spot for crying kids and would actually bother to listen and even help them if needed, saying that a kid crying reminds him of how he used to always cry as a child which made him not want other kids to cry whichis what led to him being soft with children who cry. Magic And Abilities Requip '(換装 ''Kansō): A form of Holder Magic that Azu uses to quickly switch between weapons to the one that he needs in a fight replacing it with the one he currently has. Azu can only requip two weapons at a time but very quickly. Aside from weapons, Azu also stores other equipment aside weapons such as food, water and even medical kit despite his simingly uncaring personality. *'War Zone '(交戦地帯, Kōsenchitai): The only known named spell that Azu named, when against many enemies or simply a powerful foe, Azu releases all of the many weapons he had stored for use with requip making all of them spread around the area around him and his enemy or enemies, thus Azu has access to all of his weapons at once, though it would later take him a long time to store all of them back together. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): The Caster Magic that Azu has complete mastery over which also granted him his title. Azu's use of this magic is of the highest caliber shown by the the extreme heat he can generate from a simple fireball and how destructive his attacks can be. *'''Fire Absorption: Azu is capable of absorbing fire and use it as his ownb even if it's from another Fire Magic user, Azu can absorb the flames but not like the Dragon Slayer Magic which replenishes the strength but only to use it as his own or simply to nullify it. *'Burn '(火傷, Yakedo): This spell is mostly effective when used while in mid air. Azu generates flames in his entire arm and then sends a punch at his enemy who is at the ground, while his fist is still headed towards the enemy while in mid air, Azu gathers the hit from the atmosphere increasing the size and heat of the flames that cover his arms and once his fist is completely swiped to the point where it was suppose to hit his enemy while still in mid air, a larger and hotter fire ball hits his enemy which apears out of the atmosphere. This spell is most likely useful when its hot outside. *'Flame Stream': Azu generates flames in a large stright line resembling a large snake without a head, he then directs the flames at his target and if they are hit then the flame line will spread into several streams of fire coming from nearly all directions (Unnamed). *'Heat '(熱, Netsu): Azu surrounds himself with flames that emit extreme heat melting metal around him and heating up other materials until they can hardly be touched by anyone at all. When Azu uses this spell he can be considered untouchable as no one can touch him or get near him with all the heat that can surpass a large fire which gives Azu a great advantage in a fight. Azu apears to be immune to the heat which is most likely normal seeing as how he is the Mage controlling the flames. *'Outburst '(爆発, Bakuhatsu): Azu grabs his enemy, mainly by the head, and instantly releases a large burst of flames that continue in a stright line like a flame thrower. This spell is actually quite simple in apearance as it only releases a burst of flames at the target. *'Flame Tower': Azu generates a fireball in his palm and closes his hand into a fist keeping the fireball within it. When finding an openning, Azu opens his fist back to a palm allowing the small fireball to land on his target, once the fireball hits the target it is releases into one giant flame tower that can burn down an entire building. Azu says that the heat the fireball generates is what increases its strength, so it is possible that the more heat the fireball has before being used, the more destructive it is (Unnamed). *'Fire Flower': Azu extends his hand stright at his target forming a flame orb in his palm, he then fires the orb that explodes in a similar manner to how a flower opens when it blooms making the spells attack radius larger than it first apears (Unnamed). *'Sun '(太陽, Taiyou): What can be considered Azu's most powerful spell, Azu first creates a small orb on the tip of his finger and makes it hover in upwards absorbing the heat from the atmosphere getting larger and larger the more heat it absorbs. After it becomes vastly large, the now giant ball of fire in the sky falls down towards Azu's location leading it to his enemy who Azu needs to distract while the orb becomes larger, once the fireball hits the ground it explodes creating a large shockwave with fire burning everything in its path leaving a giant crater in its place. Because of the time needed for the spell to be completed it puts quite alot of disadvantages for Azu which is why it is rarely used. Sleep Magic '(眠りの魔法 ''Nemuri no Mahō): Azu's second Caster Magic which he had shown great use with despite it being used to put people to sleep as he had found a unique way of using this magic on his targets rendering them immobile. *'Power Outage '(停電, Teiden): When coming in contact with his target, Azu uses his Sleep Magic to make his target's very magic power to "sleep" rendering the target unable to use magic until his magic power "wakes up" again which usually takes several minutes and on some rare occasions a several hours. It can be possible that Azu makes the Mage's Eternano "sleep" which is what stops it from giving the Mage to use his Magic until it "awakens" again. *'''Deep Sleep (深い眠り, Fukai Nemuri): Azu grabs his enemy and simply puts them into a deep sleep which lasses depending on how long the target usually sleeps. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being known as the best blade wielder within his guild, Azu possesses complete mastery with any blade be it a sword, small knife or niddle, Azu's skills with a blade are so great he has shown being capable of fending off against an enemy with a single arm and without moving an inch from his spot showing his great blocking speed as well as being unpredictable with his counter attacks thanks to his speed. Azu is the most dangerous when he is using the most dagerous weapon he has which is an oversized chainsaw, with it's great cutting power and size, Azu is extremely dangerous that he can be barely laid a finger on. Azu mainly specializes in dual swordsmanship. Azu has shown being capable of fighting even with one sword that he bites in his mouth incase his arms are immobile, and even with only a single blade in his mouth, Azu is still capable of holding his own against numerous enemies even if it may be harder for him to battle with a single blade in his mouth. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Azu has shown being carefully observing his enemy to know their weak points and their current condition to know how long they can continue. He is also capable of knowing how a magic works by observing the magic up close and by up close it means being hit by a spell to know what he's dealing with. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite being a blade user, Azu is still a capable close combat fighter shown in his agressive behavior of he can easily overpower his enemy and grab them bashing them into the walls and ground mercilessly. Enhanced Strength: Despite not apearing very muscular, Azu has shown having remarkable strength, being capable of punching down a wall with ease, he is also capable of causing a powerful air slash with a simple swing from one of his blades. Azu has further shown his strength with his capability of lifting some of his large weapons that are stored with the use of Requip and use them without any signs of problem despite their great size and heavy weight. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Azu possesses a great dodge rate, remarkable jumping height and great speed in running. His speed is so great that his attacks are unpredictable by how they can hardly be followed, he also has great reaction time able to dodge an attack at the last possible second and then counter back at his enemy. Azu's strength in his legs also helps him jump to high ground dodging attacks with a large radius. Because of the great strength in Azu's legs, every time he starts to run his feet break the ground when he steps on it leaving foot prints. Enhanced Durability: Azu has great physical strength despite not apearing that way, he is capable of continueing fighting even if one of his arms are immobile in some way and remain calm and silent despite the amount of damage he would recieve from an enemy. It should be noted that Azu still uses many ways of defense despite his great durability but that can be considered normal to do in a battle. Weapons Specialist: Proven by his large arsenal of weapons, Azu can use numerous wepaons with great skill even if it is a recently new weapon to him he can still use it quite well. He apears to use mostly sharp weapons such as blades, chainsaws and even daggers which is why he is considered the best blade user in his guild. Immense Magic Power: Being one of the three S-Class mages of his guild, Azu possesses a large amount of magic power which, just like Azu himself, is silent and can be hardly felt by anyone even if Azu releases all of it making it hard for others to know how strong he is when fighting against him. Equipment The exact number of equipment Azu has stored using Requip isn't clear yet, but he has shown having quite a large amount of weapons, food, water and medical equipment along with other known item s. So far none of his items were named. His equipmet is as followed: *Unusual Pair of Blades: A pair of swords that have a handle and a base with three blades on each base of the two swords. It is one of Azu's most used weapons which apear to be very durable that they can handle powerful attacks seen as how they are also used as shields by Azu. *'Dual Swords': A normal pair of two katanas that Azu shows less use with. The two katans have the length and size but the colors of the tsubo are what are different, one of them has a red tsubo while the other has a yellow tsubo. *'Oversized Chainsaw': One of Azu's most dangerous weapons being an oversized chainsaw that is just as big as his arm but longer with sharper blades. When the chainsaw is used it's sharp blades are incredibly powerful and can cut through nearly any material with ease. *'Staff': One of the less used weapons within Azu's arsenal. A regular staff that Azu uses for close combat and even for dodging attacks by using it to get to higher ground by standing on top of it. *'Shield': A large silver colored shield that Azu uses for defense, it is very durable and can stand very powerful hits with only small scratches on it then use it again when needed. *'Chains': Severa chains used for capturing more than fighting seeing as how Azu has less talent with the use of chains. The tips of the chains have sharp kunai-like blades that is used to pierce through the target for either killing or capturing. *'Medical Equipment': As mentioned before, Azu also keeps medical equipment despite his uncaring personality. All of the medical equipment he has is stored within one white first aid box that has many bandages and injections needed for nearly any kind of problem. **'Bandages': Simple bandages used for wrapping any wound or stop any serious bleeding. The exact amount of bandages Azu has is currently unknown. **'Band Aids': Band aids used for sticking on less serious wounds, strangely enough, Azu has different varieties of band aids with different colors, pictures, sizes and shapes, he mostly has blue band aids with puppy pictures on them which many find very strange. **'Medicine': Azu has several kinds of medicines to use for any kind of simple or serious disease which most of them come in the form of pills while others need injections for it. Trivia *Azu's apearance is based on Azure Flame Knight from Hack//Link. *Azu's theme song is Let It Burn by Red. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Weapon user Category:Sword user Category:Darken Vail members Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias